phineas_ferb_and_perryfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas Flynn
Phineas Flynn is a young boy in the Flynn-Fletcher family. He is the son of Linda Flynn and Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and stepson of Lawrence Fletcher. He is one of the three children of the Flynn-Fletcher household, with a disapproving older sister, Candace, and an older, partially evil, goth half-sister, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, and a younger stepbrother, Ferb. He shares a strong bond with the family pet, a platypus they named Perry, and he, along with Ferb, is aware of his vague double life as a covert secret agent. As an incurable optimist, Phineas constantly looks on the brighter side of things. He is also extremely smart, creative, persistent, and able to endeavor in immensely large projects and activities with the help of his stepbrother. His hospitality is a driving force behind many of his plans. He, Ferb, and Perry work together as a team of secret agents for the O.W.C.A. Physical Appearance Phineas has short, spiky, bright red hair, a triangular head with a large, very pointy nose, and large, navy blue eyes. He has three freckles near both of his temples. His skin tone is fair with a slight pinkish tint. He has a scar on his right palm, due to accidentally being scratched by one of Perry's venomous spurs. Like his biological father, he has a slight slouch, which is due to the size of his head, however, his slouch is nowhere near as bad as Doof's. As his everyday outfit, he wears an off-white t-shirt with an orange collar, three orange stripes on the body, and one orange stripe on each sleeve, dark blue cargo shorts with large pockets, dark blue high-tops with no socks, and an orange and light gray watch, usually on his right wrist due to being naturally left-handed, but occasionally wears it on his left wrist due to being ambidextrous. He occasionally wears blue, fingerless gloves to cover the scar on his right hand. As a secret agent, he usually wears a dark gray t-shirt with a black collar, black cargo shorts with large pockets, black and gray high-tops with no socks, black, fingerless gloves with dark gray wristbands, a gray strap over his left shoulder, and a dark brown 1940s fedora with, as an agent-in-training, a red band, but as a fully-fledged agent, a black band. His PJ's are orange with white stripes with an off-white turnover collar with buttons. Personality Phineas' most notable trait is his enduring optimism, along with his ever-cheerful demeanor he always strives to uphold. Even in the face of the most difficult challenges that confront him, he manages to maintain his composure and keep his outlook on the situation positive. Phineas often uses his ability to boost the morale of those around him during phases of depression. He is almost always in a good, cheerful mood. As intelligent and industrious as he is, however, Phineas used to be oblivious to the emotions and intentions of those around him. It's because of that shortcoming that he initially failed to notice Isabella's love for him as obvious as she tries to make it, along with Candace's intention to get him grounded. Since remembering the 2nd-Dimension adventure, he has become aware of Isabella's true feelings for him and eventually matured enough to realize that Candace is trying to get him in trouble for his inventions. Being a rational and calm person, Phineas isn't easily angered or irked. However, he has been shown to be innovative to a fault; when Phineas is unable to express his creativity he may build up high amounts of stress. (Bully Bromance Breakup). On very rare occasions, Phineas' temper has been flared. The first traces of Phineas' aggravated side were seen when Candace ignored his warnings and put herself in danger (Out to Launch) and when Baljeet's distraught wailing interrupted his morning (The Baljeatles). Phineas also openly showed his intolerance when Santa dismissed the entire population of his hometown as "naughty" (Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!). He was agitated to a particularly high extent when on what came close to turning out as a pivotal event in his family's history when he finally learned of his pet platypus Perry's secret double-life as a secret agent. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) Though a handful of instances Phineas has openly shown exasperation can be listed, there has only been one time Phineas was well and truly enraged. That time was on the day of the Summer Solstice, when Candace refused to cooperate with him during a critical moment when he needed for her to swallow her pride and settle for the tricycle that was the only means of transportation available for her to make it back to their house. Under the circumstances of a dwindling time frame, Phineas eventually resorted to yelling at her in a startling outburst of rage to force her to comply. (Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!) However, as he has started to hit puberty and his secret agent training has matured and toughened him, he is a bit short-tempered at times, is more aggressive, and can be angered more easily than he used to be. He can also be pretty snarky, especially to his father and his rival, Baljeet. He seems to do it to get a reaction from the target, as he often smirks when they get angry. He started a rivalry with Baljeet when Baljeet kissed Isabella out of the blue one afternoon. He retaliated a couple weeks later by throwing a bag of flour, very hard, at Baljeet’s face. Skills Phineas has proven himself to possess numerous talents and skills. Like his brother, he possesses an overactive imagination that is the driving force behind his endeavors. He can work very well with tools and has exceptional knowledge and prowess with construction. What distinguishes him from others of his age group is his ability to engage in feats largely amplifying that of others his age. He also has been shown to be a good singer. When given the opportunity to sing, he seizes it and delivers with remarkable vocal proficiency and smoothness. Along with this, he can play a number of musical instruments, including and possibly not limited to the stand-up bass, the guitar, the bass guitar, the organ, the piano, the tambourine, and the drums. Phineas appears to be able to work very well as an investigator, having been able to track down and locate Candace's Mary McGuffin doll based on eyewitness testimony after it was mistakenly sold in their garage sale. (Finding Mary McGuffin) He initially wasn't very good at physical combat, partially because he had a slight fear of it. However, he was able to get over it and is now a great and very powerful fighter.